The present invention relates to filter assemblies for filtering fluids in a work apparatus such as an internal combustion engine.
Certain oil filter assemblies for internal combustion engines or the like include a replaceable filter element that is housed within a housing that is secured to an internal combustion engine. Typically, a bottom portion of the housing is secured to, or integral with, the engine block. A top portion of the housing, or filter cap, is detachable from the bottom portion of the housing to allow the filter element to be replaced when it has met its useful service life.
An oil filter assembly is provided comprising: an oil filter housing defining an oil filter chamber adapted to receive an oil filter element, the oil filter housing also defining a port; and a valve assembly received within the port, the valve assembly having a closed position and an open position for draining the chamber of oil associated with the oil filter element. The valve assembly comprises a spring, a valve and a casing disposed about the spring and the plunger. The casing may include a lip retaining the valve in engagement with the casing. Desirably, the lip is formed at an end of the casing and is substantially annular. The casing may define a passageway or a hole for allowing oil to drain from the casing.
In a preferred embodiment, the casing defines a casing chamber and the valve includes a stem and a collar, the lip retaining the collar within the casing chamber. The lip desirably is substantially annular and defines a hole for receiving the stem. With this embodiment, the stem is adapted to be movable by the oil filter to move the valve assembly from the open position to the closed position. In accordance with an alternative embodiment, the lip may define a hole instead for receiving a post or other structure associated with the oil filter element adapted to move the valve assembly from the open position to the closed position.
A method may also be provided herein of producing an oil filter assembly having a housing defining an oil filter chamber adapted to receive an oil filter element. The method comprises the steps of: disposing a casing about a spring and a valve; forming a lip on a leading edge of the casing for retaining the valve in engagement with the casing; and inserting the casing into a port defined by the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the forming step includes bending the leading edge of the casing inwardly to form the lip and desirably so that the lip is substantially annular. The forming step may also include bending the leading edge of the casing to define a hole to receive a stem of the valve. Preferably, the inserting step includes pressing the casing into a port defined by the housing of the oil filter assembly.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present disclosure as presently perceived.